User blog:The Flatwoods Monster/The Masked Strangers vs Hoody and Masky- Epic Rat Battles of Horror Season 1
Okay, I admit it- this one was out way to fast. But if you didn't notice, there was a long, seven or eight day delay between Maniac Cop vs Governor and Happy Appy vs The Skin Taker, and in that time, I managed to complete this battle- This time, it's not a suggested battle, just one I wanted to do. I asked for opponents for Hoody and Masky on the same night that I saw the Strangers movie, and I loved it, and the matchup fits perfectly. So here we are- The two mysterious proxxies, Hoody and Masky, square off against Pin-Up Girl, DollFace, and The Man with the Mask from the Strangers. But will Hoody and Masky call for help? Probably, since I said they would. Without further adu, let's get started! (You may notice that this battle has no title cards- That's because I was too lazy to make any for a 3 vs 3 battle.) Cast Cast: DollFace- JennaMarbles Pin-Up Girl- Amy Bury The Man with the Mask- EpicLLOYD Hoody- NicePeter Masky- EpicLLOYD Instrumental- Suit & Tie ---- The Masked Man is brown Pin-Up Girl is red Doll-Face is green Hoody is italicized Masky is bold Intro The Battle Hoody and Masky: It’s Hoody! 'And Masky! 'But this time, it’s not Slendy who’s operating-'' ''We’re here for dominating these creations, droppin’ ‘em like their movie ratings Mr. Bryan Mertino tried his best to make three exact copies of the two of us! But the media received was three nuts, with no guts, just waiting to be crushed! Entry #85- Today, Brian and Tim will make these real Strangers hurl-''' '''Because despite multiple stab wounds, you failed to kill a pathetic girl With a name like Doll-face, you insult yourself, while we fight for Splendor, man! We’re spitting rhymes of Marble, sting like Hornets, glory to the Slenderman! The Three Masked Strangers: What you are about to experience is based on true events, prepare for a scare- There’s no leaving the house once you’ve entered, Mormon Boy: '''and There’s Blood Everywhere! Why Don’t You Get the Fuck Out of Here? Less you face this behemoth of a beast- You can call us Charles Manson, because we’ll leave you impaled, burnt and deceased! We know you two are tricky phonies, so we’ll try speaking extra slowly ‘Cause we’re so beyond past your league- We might as well be facing Ticci Toby, With your dedication to that mannequin, I’ll call you two the Black King’s Nazis- If you guys wanted to pose a threat, you should have brought the other Proxies… '''Hoody and Masky: Holy Schlankwad! ''That was more pathetic then your attempts at killing Kate!'' Between a Pin-up Disgrace! ''A doll misplace! ''And a knock-off of Leatherface! You may ask why we’re doing this to you, and you know your cover’s blown But the reason why, is because when it comes to rapping, 'we’re at home!' The Three Strangers: This match-up was a poor decision, don’t even pretend we’re equals! In our eyes, you’re beetles, hardly wicked enough for us to call you evil- You two look ridiculous, like two saviors to some strange emo people, And this isn’t even your last time getting beat, this Beatdown is getting a sequel… Hoody and Masky: You two are just absurd, cock-blocking, un-Liv-ely abominations! That self-perception of your victory '''must have been the Sigma Radiation! ''We serve the King of Creepypasta! 'You bitches better be ready to strike!' ‘Cause you shouldn’t have brought up the Proxies! ''Let’s let our homeboy take the mic!'' '' '' Ticci Toby: ''' I heard my name… I g-g-guess it’s time to lay some an unending sting- This must be E-E-Embarrasing, you’d better Break Away from Everyone, Break away from Everything You’ve T-T-Ticced me off, so p-p-prepare to have a large hatchet stuck in your f-f-faces, You can’t s-s-stand the way this p-p-place is, but I took my s-s-self to higher p-p-places! '''The Three Strangers: It’s certain death against us, we changed the game, we’ll make you bleed! I know you foresaw this as a win, I’m so sorry it wasn’t the way you wanted it to be- You three nutjobs are crazy- Toby won’t be ticking when I break his bones! You’ve dived so insanely far into insanity- We’re not sure if ANYBODY’S home! (Much less Tamara) We can’t be beaten by these lazy bunch of Slenderman henchmen slobs! You can’t possibly pose a challenge, killing gothic couples is our job! You never stood a chance against this trio- Just ask Mike how our rhymes blow minds, We are your superiors, above the rest- 'Mormon Boy: '''Are… you an awesome emcee? … …''sometimes. WHOOOOOOOOOOO WON? WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO’S NEXT? YOU DECIDEEEEEEE! (UNLESS NOAH WANTS TO DO ONE THAT ISN’T SUGGESTED!) EPIC RAT- AUGH, (Sounds are muffled) MMMRUGMRMWRUERM (Stabbing noises) meemruirm… Outro Who Won? Hoody/Masky/Ticci Toby The Man with the Mask/Dollface/Pin-Up Girl Category:Blog posts